


Con Sleeplessness

by Normal_Norman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel is mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleeplessness, mentions of polyamory, poor jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Norman/pseuds/Normal_Norman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't sleep unless someone is sleeping next to him. Too bad he's in Italy for a con with no one to sleep beside. What he doesn't know is that Danneel decided to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Sleeplessness

These cons were eating away at him and he doesn't know how he's going to make it through this one. He's cranky, tired, and most of all, he's annoyed. He's cranky because he's tired and he's annoyed because he's cranky.  
He just wishes he could get a solid 8 hours of sleep so that he wasn't tired for his panels. But he knows, as long as no one is in the bed with him that he won't sleep. He's used to Danneel next to him. And lately, she hasn't been around because she has to take care of JJ now. Not that he's complaining; he wouldn't trade JJ for anything in the world. But he hates when he's away from his Texas home. Because if he's not there, that means no sleep for him.  
He's jarred awake by a knock on his hotel door. Of course, he just starts to fall asleep and it has to get interrupted. He stands up from the couch when another knock comes from the foyer. He sighs and walks through the kitchenette. He walks into the foyer then to the door. He draws in a breath and opens the door.  
He sucks in a sharp breath when his green eyes meet the deep blue ones at his door.  
"Mish," he sighs. What the hell is he doing here? He's not supposed to be at this con. It's a rarity that he's not, really. But he must be staying a while because he's got a duffle on his shoulder.  
"Heya, Jen. Can I interrupt your night? Just for tonight, I swear. Then I'll leave. They didn't have any available rooms and I figured you'd be more willing to give up your couch than Jared," Misha says in a hurry. He's looking anywhere but at him. It could be because he's not wearing a shirt and that his pajama pants are hanging low on his hips but who knows for sure? He opens the door wider and steps to the side. He gestures for Misha to come inside and when he does, Jensen shuts the door behind him.  
"You can put your bag in the bedroom if you'd like. Or the living room. It's your choice, really," he says with a smile. He turns and walks back through the kitchenette, past the couch in the living room, and into the fair-sized bedroom. He noticed that Misha followed him to the bedroom door but stopped at the threshold.  
"I really appreciate this, Jen. I hope I'm not intruding or anything," Misha says with a certain sincerity in his voice. It makes Jensen smile. He knows he loves Misha but does Misha know? He looks down at his bare feet and shakes his head. Probably not.  
"You're welcome, Mish. As you can see, I'm the only one here so you won't be intruding. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going to sleep?" Jensen looks up at him to see a smile playing on his lips. Misha simply turns away and walks over to the couch. He lets his duffle fall to the floor beside him before he turns and flops back onto the couch.  
"This is fine. I'm exhausted so I could probably sleep on a brick and not care," he laughs to himself at that. Jensen laughs, too because he feels the same way. He stands and walks around the side of the bed that has the best view of Misha. He throws back the blankets and lays down. He grabs the top sheet and covers up his lower half, just in case.  
"Hey Mish? Can I ask you something?" Jensen says to the ceiling. He doesn't bother to look at the man in the living room. He just stares at the ceiling. It takes the other man a minute to reply.  
"Yes, Jen. Anything," Misha replies quietly, like he's on the verge of sleep. Jensen lifts his head a little to see that Misha has stripped to his boxers and is now laying down, without a blanket or sheet. He quickly looks away.  
"Why are you in Italy, anyway? I thought you weren't scheduled for this con," Jensen asks the ceiling again. He chuckles to himself at the thought of the ceiling replying to him in Castiel's voice.  
"I wasn't. I was at home with Vicki and the kiddos when I got a call from Danneel. She told me about how she was worried about you because you hadn't been sleeping well. I told her I had to come here, to Italy, in a few days to meet up with some GISHWHES participants so I'd stop to check on you for her. I decided I'd leave early so I could spend some free time just hanging out, wandering the streets, going to bars, restaurants, you name it. Just get away from it all, ya know?" Misha says quietly as he turns to face Jensen.  
Jensen's quiet for a while. He smiles and tells himself he's going to tickle the piss out of that traitor when he gets home. She knows he loves Misha and she doesn't have an issue with it. She was open to this kind of thing. Not as open as Vicki and Misha though, but nonetheless, open to it. Jensen props his head up with his arms and stares at the man in the other room.  
"Thanks, Mish. I really appreciate it. She didn't tell you why I haven't slept well, did she?" Jensen felt a blush rising up his neck. Good thing it was dark in his room because Misha would've noticed the blush as it spread from his chest to his neck.  
He watches as Misha stands up from the couch and walks into the bedroom. Misha sits down on the other side of the bed and lies down beside him. He pulls the blankets out from underneath himself and covers up.  
Jensen notices that he's doing everything slow as if he's waiting for Jensen to protest. He's not going to because he wants this. He wants to sleep next to Misha. He wants to kiss his lips as they fall asleep in each other's arms. He wants to tell Misha he loves him just as Misha starts to fall asleep. He wants this.  
"I want this," Jensen whispers to Misha as he turns onto his side to face him. He reaches a hand out and grabs Misha's. He intertwines their fingers and brings Misha's hand to his lips to brush his lips across his knuckles.  
"Jen," Misha sighs at the touch. Jensen watches as Misha's eyes flutter closed. Jensen reaches out and his hand finds Misha's hip so he can pull him closer.  
"Mish, can I kiss you?" Jensen asks hesitantly and quietly. He watches as Misha lifts his head to look him in the eyes. He chuckles because Misha is doing the "Castiel squinty eyes" at him. He even has his head tilted ever so slightly.  
"Jen, are you sure? What will Danneel say?" Misha asks in almost a whisper. Jensen lifts a hand to Misha's lips and brushes his thumb across them.  
"She already knows how I feel about you, Mish. She's okay with it. That's probably why she called you instead of Jared, who's right down the hall. Danneel wants me to be happy and she knows that you make me happy," Jensen explains in a sleepy voice. He's already getting tired but he wants to kiss this man in front of him. So bad.  
"Okay, Jen. I just don't want to-" Jensen cuts Misha off mid-sentence with the kiss he's been waiting 2 years for. It's slow and simple, but it's perfect. It only takes Misha a second to return the kiss. When Jensen pulls away he's happy and breathless. It's everything he thought it'd be.  
"Mish, if I tell you something, you have to promise that you won't leave. You've got to promise me," Jensen whispers to the man in front of him. Misha studies him for a minute then nods.  
"Mish, I...I love you. Like, more than a brother. I really mean that. I love you so much it physically hurts me sometimes. You're the other half of my world and you make me as happy as Danneel and JJ do. I love you, Mish," Jensen says quickly but wholeheartedly. He studies Misha's face. Oh, how he loves the crows feet next to his eyes from years of laughter and smiles. Misha places a quick kiss to Jensen's lips and smiles so big that the crows feet appear next to his eyes.  
"Jen, I have waited 4 years for you to say that. I knew you loved me 3 years ago when we were here. I love you too," Misha says as his eyes flutter closed. Jensen places a small kiss to Misha's eye lids. He smiles to himself and let's his own eyes close. And for the first time in months he gets a whole night of sleep.


End file.
